Countdown to New Year
by FlyingBlue
Summary: New Years Eve. Max meets Fang and the Flock. No wings. All-human. One-shot only


**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

**This is just a weird random story.**

**COUNTDOWN TO NEW YEAR**

MAX POV

I stood out in the night all alone. Well, not really. I am currently surrounded by people I don't know. They are all waiting for 2011; the fireworks. I am bored. I am just staring at the sky doing nothing. I don't even know why I am here. I just felt that I had to, like something important was going to happen tonight. Well, duh, the start of the New Year. I'm a retard. Really. I looked down at my watch.

_Five minutes. Then I'll be outta here. Finally!_

I felt at tap on my shoulder. I spun on my heel quickly, ready to kick someone's ass, but it was only a bunch of kids.

There was a little girl with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, around the age of six, holding tightly onto a teenage boy's hand. The boy looked about my age, with long black hair and eyes I could get lost in. I looked away quickly, and studied the other kids.

A younger boy, who looked much like the little girl, had blonde hair and bright eyes as well. There was an older girl, probably younger than me, with frizzy dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Another boy that looked about my age, with strawberry blonde hair and a slightly darker blue then the two younger kids, for his eye colour.

I relaxed my stance slightly, "Umm...," I dragged the word out.

The girl with the frizzy hair spoke first, "Sorry to startle you but we're wondering if you could tell us when the fireworks start. Could you? The fireworks are so pretty, aren't they? Just like you! I wish I looked like you. You really... no, not pretty, your soooo beautiful. You and Fang would be a cute couple," _who's Fang?_ "Does it sound right, your names together I wonder...? Fang and... What's your name?" Wow. Just wow. She said all of that in one breath. Jeeze. I'm shocked. No sarcasm at all.

"I... uh... I'm...," I took a deep breath; "I'm Max." I stated then looked down at my watch remembering their reason to scare the shit outta me in the first place.

_Four minutes. Had it really only been a minute that had passed?_

"Four minutes left, guys," I told them.

"Yes! Not much longer! I'm so tired..." the strawberry blonde basically jumped with excitement

The frizzy haired girl had seemed to zone out for a few seconds. "Max is a lovely name!" She exclaimed randomly. It was actually quite funny.

The little girl, who looked like an angel, tugged on the boy's hand that she had been holding before, her voice is quite angelic too. "What Nudge said is true or one part of it anyway," she said softly but loud enough for the group of kids and me to hear. The boy raised his eyebrows, as if he is telling her to continue. She did. "The part where she said that you and Max would be a cute couple, I think you would be. Max and Fang. The names just sound right together." I blushed at what she said.

"Umm... sorry to interrupt but what are you names?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh! Names! I totally forgot! Well I'm Nudge. Well, my real name is Monique. I hate my name. I wish I had a cooler name. Like yours! I love you name, Max and everyone else gets great names and I just think it's soooo unfair sometimes that people get cooler names than me and-"

"NUDGE!" I finally screamed. Nudge looked at me carefully. "My ears are about to bleed if you keep going and you went a little of track," she opened her mouth to speak but I held my hand up and she stayed quiet. "Please stay quiet for a little while longer." She nodded. I sighed.

"Okay, your name," I said loudly enough for them to hear, while pointing at the strawberry blonde.

"Iggy," he stated.

"You," I pointed at the boy with black hair and the eyes I easily got lost in once again. I stared straight back into my eyes. But it didn't seem to be in anger or anything nasty. It seemed to be in a kind way. His eyes held all the emotion. His face might be set like stone but his eyes showed the emotion no one saw. Not many people looked deep enough into eyes that could hold just that much emotion...

"Fang," he barely whispered, like he didn't want anyone else but me to hear him. Of course he was Fang. He had to be Fang, didn't he? Why did they say we would make a cute couple? Like he would ever fall for me. The sexy, hot, g-, you know, just forget I said that. I slowly moved on.

"You...," I looked at the younger boy.

"Gazzy," I raised my eyebrows, "You really don't want to know...," He trailed off innocently. I smirked.

"And what's your name, sweetie?" I asked softly, kneeling down to her height, and smiling slightly at her.

She giggled slightly, ran over and hugged me. I really was not ready for _that_. "I'm Angel," she whispered softly in my ear, as if it was a secret. Well, her name suits her. I hugged her back.

She twisted around in my arms and looked at Fang, but she still stayed where she was. He was staring at me. He eyes slightly glazed over. Suddenly he looked at Angel, his eyes slightly narrowed. Then he shook his head frantically for no reason. Weird. Angel turned to face me again.

"Don't, Angel," Fang stated his voice had a slight dark part in it, but Angel just grinned.

"Fang thinks about you a lot," she told me. She was grinning evilly. She continued, "And he really, really, really, really likes you. _Loves_ you. Oh and he was having some very dirty thoughts about you not long ago."

I looked up at Fang surprised. It looked like he was blushing very slightly. I smiled. _I wish he would kiss me or I had the courage to kiss him._

"Don't worry, Fang," Angel started again. What more could she have to tell. _She is a bloody six year old!_ She giggled again but it seemed this time, for no reason, "Max, wishes that you would kiss her, or that she could kiss you."

Oh, that is _evil_.

Yet, true.

"Oh, forgot to tell you... Well you should keep your thoughts to yourself so the devil doesn't hear," Iggy stated. _Now_ I was confused.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"It means I can hear your thoughts, Max. And very interesting they are, but Fang's thoughts are funnier. No offence, if that offends you or anything," Angel stated. Well, _that's_ a mind blower.

"What about our thoughts, Angel?" Iggy asked sarcastically. But Angel answered truthfully anyway.

"To be honest, you guys suck with thoughts. It's quite boring actually, listening to your thoughts, guys." I laughed at that, "Max and Fang's thoughts are interesting though, even though since they met, like, two minutes ago, it's been all about each other." _Damn_, she's good.

I looked at my watch.

_Two minutes. And now I don't want it to end._

"Sorry to intrude on anything guys, and you can say no, but umm, do you mind if I spend the last two minutes with you guys?" I asked shyly.

"Who ya with?" Gazzy asked.

"No one," I looked at the ground.

"Can she come, Fang? Please? She has to come with us. It's like _necessary. _We just have to let her come! PLEASE! I'll do anything! I'll-"

Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth. THANK GOD.

"Nudge, I'd already decided when she asked. Of course she can come with us. But she might want to consider it first, because we will be with _Gazzy _and you, Nudge, will probably talk _a lot_ and then-"

"FANG! SHUT UP! Jeeze, you're talking a lot in the past few minutes. Your maximum words a day are 10 and how many have you spoken today, hmm? You have spoken 41 words today, Fang. Thanks, Max, 'cause I just won a bet with Gazzy," Iggy exclaimed. I think he gets over excited sometimes.

"Not that you're counting," Fang muttered under his breath. I laughed. They all looked at me weird, except for Fang and Angel. I looked at my watch again.

_One minute. This night CAN NOT end. It just CAN'T. Well I'm just happy that I listened to that feeling, or I would never have met them. BEST night of my life._

"Umm... isn't it like when the fireworks go off you have to kiss someone? We are all, like, family except for Max. So, Max, who do you wanna kiss outta our group here?" Nudge is planning something. I can tell.

"I may not have known you that long, Nudge, but I can tell you're planning something. It's not going to work," I said in a leader voice, a hard, cold voice, but that wouldn't stop them now.

"It's true, Max," Angel exclaimed, "You have to kiss someone on New Year, and we can't kiss each other 'cause that would be just gross, because we are all, like, siblings. I think you should kiss Fang."

Oh no. I see what they're doing now. The little devils.

Ah, crap.

I glanced at my watch.

_30 seconds._

"You have to do it. And remember I'm a mind reader. I know there is less than 30 seconds left."

Angel me towards Fang, while Nudge shoved Fang towards Angel.

Fang and I barely knew each other and they are about to make us kiss. Fang looked slightly uncomfortable. "Is this really necessary?" I asked blushing hard. They nodded like crazy. A glance at my watch.

_10 seconds._ I thought just as everyone started to count down from 10. Just great.

_10. 9. 8._

I looked at Fang through my eyelashes. He was looking at me. Smiling at me. A real smile.

_6. 5. 4._

Time goes very slow in these moments, I swear. It would just not hurry up.

Fang stepped closer towards me. He slowly wrapped his long, strong arms around my waist. But they hang loose. He was letting me back out if I wanted to. Ah, hell no. I stretched my arms up and tangled my fingers in his hair. His hair is so soft and silky. I looked up at him and gave him a small, shy smile. All that happened in a second. But it seemed so slow. I felt like I was being tortured. What if 1 never came? Okay, now I'm being an idiot.

_3._

Our faces got closer.

_2. 1._

With the grip I had on Fang's hair, I pulled his head down to my face. And kissed him. It was beautiful, wonderful, and fantastic, even those words don't describe it. It was like nothing before.

I think I just fell in love with a guy I met not five minutes ago. _Ah, crap._

I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me.

"See ya around!" Fang called over his shoulder as he walked away. I looked at everyone. They were all standing there with blank faces, besides Nudge, who was writing something frantically on a scrap piece of paper.

"Here's his mobile phone number and his home phone number. Just call him whenever you feel like it. It really is nice meeting you. I'll see you soon, hopefully!" With that she ran off to find Fang, the others following.

_Best night of my life just got better._

**I know that really isn't like Max but, hey, it's a story I guess **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, AGAIN!**


End file.
